Photovoltaic cells are widely used for electricity generation with one or more photovoltaic cells typically sealed within a module. Multiple modules are then arranged into photovoltaic arrays that are used to convert solar energy into electricity by the photovoltaic effect. Photovoltaic arrays can be installed on building rooftops, other building structures, or mounting structures and are used to provide electricity to the buildings and to the general electrical grid.